


Green-eyed

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [27]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, NFL, RPF, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's not jealous.  Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-seventh day of Christmas', and this one is all for [](http://moonmelody.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonmelody**](http://moonmelody.livejournal.com/), because she gets this 'verse. *g*

_**FIC: "Green-eyed" - 1/1, PG, TB/MC/ML, NFL RPS**_  
Title: Green-eyed  
Fandom: NFL RPS  
Series: The Bet 'verse  
Pairing: Tom Brady/Matt Cassel/Matt Leinart  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Tom's not jealous. Really.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'twenty-seventh day of Christmas', and this one is all for [](http://moonmelody.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonmelody**](http://moonmelody.livejournal.com/) , because she gets this 'verse. *g*

  
  
"I'm home, miss me?"

"Hmph." Eyes resolutely focused on the television, arms crossed over a broad chest.

"What's his problem?" Curiousity, but not real concern, meets with a muffled snicker.

"You." More snickers as attention focuses back on the PS3.

"Me? What'd I do this time?"

"Something he hasn't." Shoulders hunch, and a pillow sails through the air, just missing the back of a dark head.

"Shut up." A pout and a glare join the crossed arms.

"Oh? And just what have _I_ managed to do that Captain Hotass here hasn't?"

"Threw back to back 400's."

"I...what, wait! That was _weeks_ ago!"

"Yeah, but 'weeks ago', there weren't rumors of them naming you franchise to keep you from going free agent."

"I...oh. That was this is about?"

"No." Too fast, too adamant, and more snickering.

"Said you were proud of me." Quiet voice, eyes serious as a long body drops to the sofa.

"I am." Now the eyes shift from the game, but there's a tinge of stubbornness in the voice.

"Is he pouting?"

"Shut. Up."

"Are you really?"

Quiet sigh, then a small, soft smile. "Yeah. I am."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then stop sulking already."

This time, the pillow connects.


End file.
